Digital images may include a two-dimensional array of image data values such as brightness and color. Selective processing of images (e.g., spatially varying filter parameters or filter strength) can be accomplished with conventional image processing software. However, such selective processing can become cumbersome and time-consuming whenever high accuracy is required.
In addition to the two-dimensional array, a third dimension (or n-dimension) array of data values can be associated with an image. A user may desire to perform one or more selective image processing functions on the two-dimensional image based on data values in the third dimension array.
Also, increasingly, digital images are taken with mobile devices such as wireless phones and tablet computers, which often have touch screen input devices. A user may desire to perform an image processing function via a user interface configured for mobile devices and/or touch screen input devices.